


【泉真】Melt You Up（上+中）

by SiebenL



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: #医生车，Alpha泉×Omega真#已更新（中）篇





	【泉真】Melt You Up（上+中）

**Melt You Up**

 

01  
一切源于一个意外。  
下午三点，游木刚得了点闲时，回休息室的路上，头顶广播开始急匆匆地发公告，有Omega在病房突然发情了，急需Beta医护人员稳定现场。  
虽然不是万能的Beta，但游木眼下倒还算自由的，多亏了濑名，他刚顺利结束了发情期，状态良好，不怕被诱发。  
广播还在继续，请在场Alpha迅速远离C区……  
游木的步伐戛然而止，他记得那正是濑名查房的地方。

踏进C区的瞬间，就是铺天盖地的甜。整片楼层都像浸在枫糖里，连空气都是粘稠的糖浆。要在这浓郁的催情气味里寻找一点Alpha的味道太难了，游木四处询问，可没人记得那个英俊的查房医生去了哪里。  
运气好的话，没准已经逃出隔离区，医院临时给Alpha提供了抑制剂，只要及时注射就不要紧了。可运气不好的话……游木不敢想下去，只能一味地问，问不出线索了，就开始一间间地找。  
还是不见濑名踪影，游木开始急了。再走就要到关着发情病患的病房，外面已经站了几个看守的Beta，正虎视眈眈盯着他。游木故作镇定，走到紧闭的休息室前，不知为何，这扇门的把手格外冰，他福至心灵，果断冲进去。

半年前，他跟濑名开始交往，第一次肌肤相亲是迫于发情，肉体关系开始得怪异，发展得扭曲，尽管屡屡都爽得欲仙欲死，却都只是临时标记，好像抹去招摇的气味才是目的。每次逼近高潮时濑名的牙齿嵌进游木湿滑的后颈，他能感到腺体亢奋地胀大，恋人像一滩温驯的水被他掬在怀里，只要再用力一点就能咬破最后那层阻碍，游木会彻底属于自己。  
可他总在那一刻停下，尖锐的咬变成湿痒的舔，舔到游木在他身下不住发颤，夹着自己的穴口越收越紧，吮得他有点疼，又止不住变硬，最后投降的反而成了游木，缩在他颈窝小声呜咽，痉挛着射了。  
跟濑名做爱很爽，爽得过头了，冷静下来又觉得空虚，回味起来总像缺了点什么，可不等他细细想明白，下一回又被那人弄得高潮迭起。  
索性不再去纠结，可濑名偏要问他，跟自己做舒不舒服。  
问的时间地点还糟糕，非挑在他被濑名的手指搅出一池春水的时候，胸口起起伏伏，嘴巴张合只顾得喘。他要是不吭声，濑名就故意停下来，手指杵在后庭，安静得像深秋的鸟雀，直到他羞红了脸憋出一句舒服，喜欢，最喜欢和泉桑做了，这恶魔转世的医师先生才肯高抬贵手，送他一程前往极乐。  
回想起来，和濑名做的时候几乎没多少理智清醒的机会，大部分时间被牵着鼻子走，都怪该死的Omega体质太敏感，撩拨几下就情欲大涨。游木自诩克制力优秀，可偏偏耐不住濑名泉克他，无论他怎么忍耐抗拒不配合，最后都被上得口嫌体正头昏脑涨，甚至偶尔积极主动投怀送抱。

游木也曾想过濑名受困于发情会是什么样子。Alpha自制力好的不会主动发情，但有Omega散发求欢信号就不好说了。  
不过他也没料到，自己假想的场面这么快就得以实现。  
门一打开，他就被过冷的室温冻得打颤，有人把空调开到了最低，风速还最大，扇口上的纸条被吹得哗啦作响，即使如此，伏在办公桌边的男人依旧大汗淋漓，弓着背，紧紧攥着拳头，看上去极度痛苦。  
"泉桑！"游木锁了门，赶忙冲上去，他猜到这里面有人，但也只是抱着试一下的想法，结果心心念念的人果真在这儿。看他咬牙切齿到说不出话的程度，恐怕被发情摧残得不轻，连路都来不及跑，只能靠一点冷风降温，麻痹欲火。  
濑名越过沾了汗水的眼镜，隐约看到是游木，其实他还没抬头，就闻到了一股异于浓厚糖浆味道的果香，像裹着蜂蜜的橄榄，青涩香甜，比窒息的糖味要美妙数百倍，那可是他的氧气。  
他虚虚地摊开手掌，手指还在颤，游木心有灵犀，一把握住。他在空调房吹了许久，手已经是僵冷的，可掌心还冒着薄汗，游木的手却相反，干燥温软，光是握住就让他心安得不行。  
濑名试图支起身子，不让自己在恋人面前显得太虚弱。他不敢一下子挺直腰，胯下那处硬得跟石头一样，动作幅度大一点都扯得他咧嘴。但不待他努力克制，游木一靠近，熟悉的Omega的芳香就扑过来，像闪着光的钩子，再漂亮好看，还是要把他挑得皮开肉绽，把极力压抑的欲望挖出来。  
濑名知道，他快撑不住了。  
他想跟游木说，别离自己太近，缓缓释放信息素，让他忍过最难熬的这阵再说。虽然站在面前的是他的恋人，他们已有数十次交欢，可濑名不想现在就把下面硬邦邦的东西插到对方身体里--尽管诚实地说，其实是想的--他怕自己控制不住，发情期的Alpha太过凶悍粗暴了，只顾得自己宣泄，根本不会体谅对象的感受。他和游木甚至还不是正式标记的关系，更不能让对方产生阴影。  
太久沉浸在糖浆般信息素中的结果就是思绪也变得粘稠缓慢起来，濑名想倒是想好了，然而不等他实践，游木就张开双臂，将他揽入怀里。因为坐姿，他的脸刚好埋在游木胸口，他像陷入了无尽的棉花糖里，鼻腔里都是清甜的味道。枫糖味的烦躁被冲淡了，可他依旧静不下来。  
濑名能感觉游木在轻轻抚摸他的后脑勺，他知道对方一直对自己的头发很感兴趣，夸他卷发时髦漂亮，就连翻云覆雨时都会忍不住伸手摸一把。而濑名更喜欢游木的金发，松松软软的，跟游木本人一样，特别是做爱的时候乖巧可爱，被汗濡湿了又很色气，看得人心神荡漾。  
濑名倚在游木胸前，呼吸渐渐平稳了，他转动座椅，左膝下沉，再抬起来的时候已经悄然把游木夹在自己双腿之间。  
"好些了吗？"  
游木还在尽心尽力地用信息素掩盖病患发情的味道，他的状态平稳，对濑名恰好是镇静的效果。殊不知，濑名早就被他卷到另一种不稳定中。  
脑袋旋过一点弧度，濑名的侧脸暴露在游木视野中，白皙的脸颊上还残留些微汗水和闷红，眉头倒是散开了，看起来很舒服，唯独上抬的蓝眼睛里尽是不平和的挑逗。濑名坦荡地跟游木对视，可手却偷偷在对方后腰游走，全然没有医师正气凛然的模样。  
不到二十度的房间里，游木的脸却开始冒热气。濑名的手很冷，隔着护工服也依稀能感到凉意，可被那双冰手摸着摸着，他后背也烧起来，又热又痒，脱掉衣服的念头隐隐钻出来。  
濑名的意图很明显了，游木当然也有心理准备。他知道发情难捱，也不忍心看自己的恋人独自忍受。濑名总是替他消解发情的欲火，他也想为对方做点什么。所以他才主动把濑名抱在怀里，心跳飞快地等待对方做出暗示，可濑名迟迟不动作，害他差点以为是自己自作多情。  
"游君？"  
濑名拉长的尾音意味不明，他询问地看游木，双手却自作主张地箍着对方的腰跟自己贴紧，撑起三角的下体卡在游木双腿缝隙间，那恐怕是濑名全身最热的地方了。  
游木点头，空调吹得越猛，他的脸就越烫。冰凉的手终于伸进衣服里时，他打了个激灵，埋怨地看一眼濑名。  
心情甚好的Alpha则把那当做是Omega含羞的秋波。他按住游木后肩，在对方乖乖垂下脑袋的时候舔上那双柔软的唇瓣。湿软的舌头在游木微凉的嘴角徘徊，耐着性子反复舔舐，总算精诚所至，游木张了嘴，犹犹豫豫地用舌尖回应。  
游木容易害羞，平常的接吻都是安静斯文，可这次濑名故意似的，坏心眼地吮吸游木的舌头，声音响亮又羞耻，用牙齿摩挲他惊慌的舌尖，游木想收回来，却发出更大的水声。唾液从嘴角坠下来，吊在下巴尖上。游木羞臊地想推他，再抹去津液，可濑名抽出一只手来拉住他的腕部，再把游木的手按到自己坚挺的胯部。游木无助地瑟缩，想挣开，可濑名松了手，他自己却别别扭扭地用掌心盖住炽热的凸起，隔着西裤抚摸起来。  
舌头被吮得发酸了，游木抗议地呜咽，濑名这才放过他，舌尖沿着唇角的水痕，慢条斯理地舔到下颔，拖沓的银丝被他吞尽，便又折回来在游木的下唇亲了亲。  
"如何帮助发情的人度过潮热，游君应该很清楚吧？"  
濑名正经发问，手还不老实地把玩游木的裤带。他不喜欢护工的制服，太刻板了，剪裁也不够贴合，无法爽快地揉搓恋人臀部，又不能像裙子那样轻松地长驱直入。  
游木有点羞恼，羞在濑名的动作，恼在自己明明结束了发情期，身体却被摸得跟快要发情一样。他敷衍地在濑名裆部摸了两下，赌气道："打抑制剂。"  
濑名不死心，追问："那对发情的恋人呢？"  
"打抑制剂。"  
"游君真无情啊，"濑名象征地轻轻打了下游木的屁股，"我对游君的这里向来都超~温柔的。"  
游木的身体僵直，那双冰凉的手到底入侵了敏感地带，尽管还隔了底裤，但濑名的手贴着臀缝一路向下，勾起的拇指恰好卡在会阴和囊袋之间，他还故意施力，朝上抬了抬手。  
游木像被尖刺扎了脚心似的，几乎要窜到天花板上。  
"明明都在耍流氓而已……"游木嘟囔。  
濑名眯起眼："再给一次机会，游君最喜欢的人发情了，该怎么办呢？"  
问的口气倒是弱小无助，手却游刃有余地在别人下体摩擦。游木知道濑名是使坏的劲头上来了，如果跟他对着干只会被他反过来欺负着干。他闭了闭眼，假装不去回想被欺负调戏时自己莫名兴奋的反应，他摆出濑名喜欢的乖巧表情，温顺道："帮泉桑度过发情。"  
"怎么度过？"  
"……"  
游木不想配合了，他忽然感到屁股和腿间凉飕飕的，濑名已经擅自拽掉了他的制服裤。他酝酿情绪，正想批判濑名这种自说自话的行为，对方却俯下身，在他下体凸起的顶端落下一吻。  
濑名抬起头，笑容深情真挚，丝毫没有挑逗调戏的意味："这是给游君的谢礼。"  
游木的大脑当机了。  
就算现在室温到零下，他被扔进制冷箱冰冻，都无法降低脸上火山喷发一样的灼热温度。脑子里是沸腾的岩浆，他被濑名突如其来的直球搞得魂不守舍，以至于濑名搂着他把他放倒在办公桌上都没有察觉，甚至还乖乖地抬起腿，方便濑名把他的脚搭在座椅扶手上。  
陈列在桌上的物品被濑名无情地扫到地上，桌面不高，他站起来下体刚好对准游木的臀部。皱巴巴的底裤已经疲于禁锢焦躁的性器，布料都潮了，他解开衣裤，弹出的肉刃直直抵在前方的棉布内裤上。事到临头，他却有了十足的耐性，前端隔着布料找到臀缝，慢慢地来回磨蹭。溢出的体液被底裤吸收了，又湿又热的触感传到游木下体，他下意识地扭动胯部，像躲避似的，跟濑名玩游击。  
虽然两人已经贴得很近，濑名仍觉得不满足，又抓着游木的手臂把他朝自己怀里拽了拽，热烘烘的柱体压在游木会阴上，他偷偷向下瞥一眼，刚好看到恋人高昂的下体。  
"迫不及待了？"濑名逗他，游木不承认，他就俯下头去亲对方嘴唇，游木不肯让他伸进舌头，濑名就朝耳朵吹气。游木被弄得发痒想笑，嘴巴刚开了条缝，濑名的舌头就敏捷地钻进去，又是一番水声泛滥的湿吻。  
亲得尽兴了，游木欲拒还迎的力气也没了，默许了濑名扒掉他内裤的行为。谁料，内裤才脱到膝盖，两人还没来得及搂起来重新缠绵，办公桌上唯一没被推掉的座机突然尖锐地响了起来。

 

02  
游木在濑名身下一抖，挣扎在情欲里的意识清醒了大半，他向来不喜欢性爱时候被打扰，总有被撞破了的做贼心虚。可濑名不像他，始终坦荡荡的，甚至乐意向别人宣告他们的关系，濑名正若有所思地盯着电话，似乎随时要接听。  
那人想接也就算了，游木闭上眼假装无事发生便是。他在桌上找了个舒服的位置舒展腰肢，不动声色地避开濑名某个火热的部位。  
濑名的手搭在听筒上，不再看那个尖叫的座机，而是亲密地贴近游木耳朵，半是舔舐半是蛊惑地说，游君，接一下。  
游木迷蒙的大脑彻底清醒了，他不解地瞪着濑名，后者已先斩后奏地把听筒凑到他耳边。听到电话那头的自报家门，游木就知道为什么濑名不肯接了。来电是护理总站的，说之前这台座机拨了求助热线，回电是为了确认是否有人受到那个发情Omega的波及。  
游木看了眼恋人。显然求助电话是濑名打的，但此刻却局外人似的赖在他肩头，一门心思要把舌头伸进他的耳朵里，湿漉漉的舌尖在耳廓上来来回回，不知羞耻的水声紧贴着耳膜炸开，他想挣脱，可濑名就像巨大的枷锁困得他动弹不得。  
电话里的护士长还在一遍遍确认现况，游木知道坦白是不可能了，一旦承认还有未结合的Alpha在病房附近那立刻就会有专业人马把他们绑走，所以濑名才把这棘手的活儿丢给自己，谁让他是个人畜无害的护士，说句"一切正常"也不会引起疑心。  
可趴在他身上的混蛋医生毫不领情，在游木费尽心力应付来电的时候依旧对他上下其手。护工制服撩不起来，濑名就直接把手伸进去，在游木胸口反复抚摸，食指按住乳首缓慢画着圈，弯起的四指在乳晕周围轻挠，生怕怀里的Omega不起反应。  
游木被他搞得瘙痒难耐，象征性地推他，顶起膝盖想把濑名从身上掀开，可踩在脚下的椅子被濑名踢到一遍，游木的脚没了着力点，小腿无助地悬在半空，被濑名一手握住脚腕，推回桌沿。原本还只是平躺着，如此一来却成了掰开大腿露出私处的浪荡姿态，就连最后的遮羞布都掉落在地，俨然一副门户大开请君光临的架势。  
濑名当然不会客气，扣着脚踝的手已覆到游木裸露的下体上，掌根抵在半勃阴茎的底端，掌心则含着不住紧缩的阴核，弯曲的手指贴在被迫张开的阴道，轻柔地顺着私密的褶皱由浅入深，退出来，再探入。  
羞耻心催得游木不住挣扎，他早就被濑名摸得起了反应，可一听到话筒里不断传来的公事，他就紧张得全身都缩起来。也算他倒霉，因为不小心泄出短促的颤音，经验丰富的护士长就逮住他一通询问，好不容易快瞒混过关了，濑名泉竟开始用手指直捣黄龙，游木没叫出来已经是万幸。  
总算挂了电话，游木憋红了脸，想端着架子质问濑名泉，可那人抢先露出个笑脸，大猫一样再度凑到颈间，边亲边说，游君夹得好紧，我手指都拔不出来了呢。  
游木真本来被亲得脾气都软化了，听对方这样讲，再度恼羞成怒。既然推不开圈着他的濑名，那就顺其自然，以牙还牙。游木不再推脱，反倒主动搂住濑名脖颈，状似乖巧地在对方耳根和喉结细细亲吻，等亲到脖根了，温顺的舔成了尖锐的咬，游木满腔都是赤裸裸的怒意，带着羞恼和一点对自己不争气的嫌弃。他咬得理直气壮，明目张胆，最好能在濑名该死的白皮肤上留下点难看的痕迹来，让他难以启齿，心怀愧疚，被人追问得哑口无言，才好解了自己的怒气。  
濑名安静地趴在他身上，不动也不吭声，就这么安分地任他又咬又舔，游木恼怒的劲儿过去了，反而不自在起来，甚至有点莫名歉意。他敛起尖尖的虎牙，湿软的舌头把牙印舔了个遍，好像如此就能止痛化瘀一般。  
濑名早已察觉他纠结的小心思，不由笑起来。游木顿觉尴尬，回想自己这一番折腾，完全就是闹别扭小情侣的做派，他平常绝对做不出这种腻歪行为的，都怪发情衍生的心理变化，还有坏心眼的濑名泉。  
"不坦率的游君也很可爱哦。"濑名的话像是安抚，又像是火上浇油的调戏。游木放弃跟他扯皮了，反正床笫之欢中的打情骂俏他从来就没赢过。  
"还不是因为泉桑让我接电话。"  
"我不合适，游君理解一下嘛。"濑名讨好地吻他的额头、眉心，继而是眼睑和鼻尖，游木被他亲得发痒，唇角一弯，气势荡然无存。  
"泉桑总是这样，"心里早就不气了，可嘴上还是抱怨，"在我忙正事的时候打扰我。"  
"对不起，因为游君实在太可爱了，忍不住。"  
道歉毫无诚意，濑名的吻继续下行，双唇轻啜游木的脖颈，在对方下意识滚动喉结的时候亲了亲突起的颈线。  
游木闭上眼，反正他也看不清对方要在他胴体上做什么，比起看还不如触觉来得刺激。濑名已经亲吻到了小腹，柔软触感刚贴上来，游木就条件反射地一激灵。与其说是吻，倒更像对游木这具身体的发情信号，他能清楚感到血液在四肢百骸的末梢缓慢沸腾起来，沉睡的性欲被彻底唤醒了，短短十数分钟的酝酿，他的身体已然整装待发。  
清楚这一点的还有濑名，他抬起头，满意地看着游木别扭地转过脸。暴露在空气中的肌肤正在泛红，干冷的空气逐渐升温，清爽的果香味开始变得粘稠。他的Omega又一次成熟了，正隐晦地暗示他采摘。  
游木能感到濑名灼热的视线，两人这样赤诚相见太多次了，可他依旧无法习惯坦率地正视濑名的脸。他的身体已经足够诚实，又或者过于诚实了，以至于透支了他直面对方的勇气。游木执拗地闭着眼，但身体散发的信息素却焦躁又亢奋，他不肯看濑名，可当濑名抬起他大腿的时候，游木还是配合地弯曲双腿，还把手勒在膝盖后面，维持令人羞耻的姿势。  
这一次，私处最先感受到的不是手指，而是更柔软的东西。意识到那是舌头的瞬间，游木的大脑像炸开似的嗡嗡作响，头皮发麻，好像有什么要冲破他的头颅。他无意识地仰起头，双唇微张，压抑在喉间的呻吟沾满了潮气，他断断续续地哼着，手臂的力量飞速流逝，很快他就要撑不住颤抖的大腿了。他拖着鼻音含糊地向濑名求救，他需要着力点，好解放自己发酸的双腿。可濑名似乎并没领会，反而用手掌托住游木的腿根，迫使他做出类似体操般的柔软动作，他像被折叠一般，睁开眼就看到自己挺得僵直的性器，正被濑名握在手中，前端迫不及待地倾吐着精液。  
濑名没有看游木，他正把脸埋在对方双腿间，专注地品尝恋人的味道。发了情的Omega宛如湿漉漉的水果，股间津液泛滥，偌大的休息间顷刻充满了浓郁的甜味。游木绝望地把小臂遮在眼睛上，他不敢再看自己发情的样子了，甚至怀疑目睹过这样的他之后濑名是否还能喜欢自己。  
情绪剧烈波动和大起大落是Omega发情的特征之一，濑名自然明白，也知道自己恋人急需安抚。他意犹未尽地在湿淋淋的阴道落下一吻，游木又随之颤抖起来。  
濑名撑起身子，凑近恋人的脸庞。尽管室温不过二十度，游木清秀的脸上却已满是汗水，浅蜜色的肌肤透着醉酒般的酡红色，濑名忍不住用指尖在脸颊上摩挲。游木合眼等了一会儿，却没等到对方进一步动作，便不情愿地睁了眼跟濑名对视。  
"怎么了……"他低声嘟囔，自己因情热而出了一身汗，像刚从水中捞出来一样狼狈，他不喜欢自己发情的样子，肯定丑态百出饥渴难耐的，虽然这种时候濑名常会夸他性感又可口，但游木总觉得那只是安慰的漂亮话。  
濑名目光灼灼地盯着他，像要直接靠眼神将他拆骨入腹那般用力。游木被他看得面红耳赤，光裸的大腿还被对方的衣裤摩擦着，恋人的下体隔着衣料压在他私处，他几乎能感到血液在血管里鼓动的频率。  
游木发烫的脸颊被亲了一下。濑名的体温升高了，不再是刚被找到时那样冰冷干燥，而是湿热柔软的，甚至比游木滚烫的身体更加炙热。  
"我在'记录'游君发情的样子，游君每一刻的漂亮都是不可复制的，要好好记下来才行。"濑名在亲吻的间隙说道，双唇继续在游木脸上辗转，唇瓣相碰的时候，游木已经下意识地张开了嘴。  
又是油嘴滑舌的情话，吐槽融化在舌尖，游木无话可说了，只好乖乖地迎接对方热切的舌吻，反正组织不出语言，索性直接用唇舌交流，还来得痛快一些。  
身上的汗水蒸干了，又渗出新的薄汗来，带着愈演愈烈的信息素，循着游木的后颈落到濑名的手腕上，两种迥然不同的气味撞在一起，交融渗透，不分彼此。

 

濑名下身抵在桌边，性器的前端抵在游木私处，那里湿滑温软，轻而易举就吞进了坚挺肉刃的顶部，阴唇紧张地收缩着，像要一寸寸一点点把侵入的异物都吞咽下去。濑名放缓速度，耐着性子慢慢推进，游木难捱地扭动腰肢，身下光滑的桌面印着汗水的痕渍，又潮又硬，十分难受。他不想再躺着，便勾起双腿，缠在恋人后腰，双手伸向濑名，对方心领神会，与他十指交握，再将他从不再凉爽的桌上拽起来。  
游木跌进濑名怀里，身下交合的地方顿时嵌得更紧了，他绷着身子，不敢乱动，任由濑名托着他的臀部往自己怀里按。胸口忽然一片干爽冰凉，那是医生的丝绸衬衫，吸足了室内的冷气，现在又来吸取他胸口的汗和热度。他沉迷濑名身上舒适的凉意，便主动贴近对方，钻到濑名怀里。  
濑名圈着游木的腰，护工制服早已被他解得衣襟大敞，泛着水光的脖颈和锁骨一览无遗。散发信息素的腺体藏在颈根那一小块肌肉之下，他把嘴唇覆上去，那是果香味最浓郁的地方，也是Omega最致命的弱点。牙齿抵在柔软的肌肤上，缓慢厮磨，那股冲动卷土重来，对方此刻毫无防备，只要他轻轻咬下去，含住柔弱的腺体，再趁着发情内射，游君就是他的游君了。  
游木倚在濑名肩头，他像是意识到濑名的意图，又好像根本什么都没察觉，只是一味沉浸在快感之中，追随本能做出回应。  
制冷机的轰鸣中，短促的轻叹细不可闻。Alpha到底敛去了利齿，怀抱的Omega像甜美易碎的甘果，他不敢用力，也不舍得他疼痛。  
体内抽插的节奏愈来愈快，身体不自觉摆动起来，呻吟已无处可藏，游木也放弃压抑叫声了。他失神地看着窗帘的横杆，突然，被性器填满的阴道一阵战栗，游木过电似的在濑名怀中颤抖，蜷缩的双腿也抽搐着丧失了力气，全靠濑名搂着托着，才没有瘫软到不成人形。  
眼中那道横杆变得淡而无光，一切都白蒙蒙的，直到濑名的脸占据了视野。游木吃力地举起双手，托住濑名的双颊，他的身体刚刚被快感填充，唯独嘴巴空虚寂寞，他脑中仍旧空白，只是凭直觉向恋人索吻。  
就像以往的每一次那样，濑名热情地回应了他。

顺利从休息室脱出时，已经是黄昏时分，游木不肯和濑名一同回去，执意要去护士的公共休息间冲个澡。  
濑名抗议，说他办公室明明也有卫浴。可游木心里不踏实，生怕同行被认识的同事看到了追问起来不好回答。濑名满心不情愿，但说不动固执的恋人，只得瘪了嘴先走。  
等游木冲了凉神清气爽出来，刚好撞见几个Omega在更衣室聊天，加上他也是只手可数的男性Omega，但都是结合或已婚的，聊起病人发情也是无关痛痒的口气。游木不想凑过去，可谈话飘过来，不想听也听到了。  
大都是没营养的院内八卦，直到他听见有人说，这次意外发情之后，未结合的Alpha医生都要整顿了，大项目也接不了手，像那个濑名泉，晋升都要受影响了。  
游木不记得自己如何离开更衣间，又如何回到办公室的。濑名泉不在，只留了个便签，说被抓去开紧急研讨会，不知何时散会，游君先回家好了。  
他在充满了濑名气味的老板椅中坐了许久，什么都没想，什么人都没等到。濑名始终没来，他看着越来越晚的时钟，终于决定独自回去。

-TBC-


End file.
